horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
My 1st Single (Eminem song)
"My 1st Single" is a song by American rapper Eminem. It is the eighth track from his fifth studio album, Encore. Many people consider this one of his worst songs, because of the lyrics which make no sense. Lyrics Intro Oh! Yeah! So much for first single on this one 1 Shady's the label, Aftermath is the stable That the horses come out of—erra Of course we're about to stir up Some shit thick as Mrs. Buttersworth's syrup It's the Mr. Picked-on-Christopher-Reeves-just-for-no-reason Other than to—just to tease him 'Cause he was his biggest (*burp*) fan He used to be Superman, now I'm pourin' Liquor on the curb in his name for him "Eminem, you wait 'til we meet up again, fucker I'm kickin' your ass for everything you've ever said." It goes one for the money, two for the fuckin' show Ready, get set, let's go Here comes the buckin' bronco Stompin' and stampedin' up the damn street like them buffalo Soldiers, I told ya I'm 'bout to blow, so look out below, Geronimo Motherfuckers, it's dominoes, I'm on a roll Around and around I go When will I stop? I don't know Tryin' to pick up where The Eminem Show left off But I know anything's possible Though I'm not gonna top what I sold I'm at the top of my game, that shit is not gonna change Long as I got Dr. Dre on my team I'll get away With murder: I'm like O.J., he's like my Cochran today We keep the Mark Fuhrman tapes In a safe, locked 'em away (*slam*) Better watch what you say Just when you thought you were safe Them fuckers got you on tape You swear to God you was playin' Whether or not you was little Joshua Gosh, I wish I could've told you to not do the same 'Cause one day it could cost you your name Chorus And this was supposed to be my first single (*burp*) But I just fucked that up, so Fuck it, let's all have fun, let's mingle (*burp*) Slap a bitch and smack a ho This was supposed to be my catchy little jingle (*fart*) That you hear on your radio But shit's about to hit the shingle (*fart*) Oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-no, erra Oh, ah, erra, oh, ah, erra Oh, ah, erra, oh-oh-ah-ah Oh, ah, erra, oh, ah, erra Oh, ah, erra, poo-poo-ka-ka 2 Eri-Eri-Erick swallowed some generic sleeping pills And woke up in bed next to his best friend Derrick, bare-naked Jig-a-jig-ji-ji-Janean just turned 16 and used a fake ID To sneak in V.I.P. to see R. Kelly Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee to be so young and naïve Oh what I wouldn't give to live so Kim and carefree Paris and Nicky's parents must be so tickled, they cherish Every picture with their kids with hickeys all over their necks Hickory-dickory Dirk Diggler, look at me work wizardry With these words – am I a jerk or just jerk chicken? Or chiga-chigga-chig-chig-jer-chig-jer jerkin' your chain Twenty-two jerks in a jerk circle, or is it a circle jerk? Wait a minute, what am I sayin'? Allow me to run it back And rewind it {blblblblblblblb} – wait, let me ask you again Am I just jerkin' your chain? Am I berserk or insane? Or am I just one of them damn amateurs workin' the dang Cameras, filmin' one of them Paris Hilton homemade Pornos, who keeps tiltin' the lens at an angle Jigga-ji-just recently somebody just discovered Britney and Justin videotapes of 'em fuckin' When they was just Mouseketeers in the Mickey Mouse Club And dusted 'em and went straight to The Source with 'em 'Cause they could've sworn someone said, "Ni—" And then tried to erase and record over it But if you listen close enough to it you can hear the "Ga-hu" and then they come to Find out it was Justin sayin', "I'm gon—nuh cum!" Chorus And this was supposed to be. my first single (*burp*) But I just fucked that up, so Fuck it, let's all have fun, let's mingle (*burp*) Slap a bitch and smack a ho This was supposed to be my catchy little jingle (*fart*) That you hear on your radio But shit's about to hit the shingle (*fart*) Oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-no, erra Oh, ah, erra, oh, ah, erra Oh, ah, erra, oh-oh-ah-ah Oh, ah, erra, oh, ah, erra Oh, ah, erra, poo-poo-ka-ka 3 Any opinions or somethin' you just wanna get off your chest And address it about my lyrics I'd love to hear it All you gotta do is pick up the phone and just dial up this number It's 1-800-I'M-A-DICK-SUCKER-I'D-LOVE-TO-SUCK-A-DICK And if someone picks up You can talk all the shit you want about me Just type in your number back and follow it by the pound key And I'll be sure to get back as soon as there comes a day That I fall out with Dre, wake up gay and make up with Ray (hey!) So fuck a chicken, lick a chicken, suck a chicken, beat a chicken Eat a chicken like it's a big cock, big-a-big-cock! Or suck a dick, and lick a dick, and eat a dick, and stick a dick in your mouth I'm done, you can fuck off, fuck-a-fuck-off! Chorus And this was supposed to be my first single (*burp*) But I just fucked that up, so Fuck it, let's all have fun, let's mingle (*burp*) Slap a bitch and smack a ho This was supposed to be my catchy little jingle (*fart*) That you hear on your radio But shit's about to hit the shingle (*fart*) Oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-no, erra Oh, ah, erra, oh, ah, erra Oh, ah, erra, oh-oh-ah-ah Oh, ah, erra, oh, ah, erra Oh, ah, erra, poo-poo-ka-ka (*burp*) Why It Sucks # Nonsensical lyrics that are an embarrassment to Eminem’s career, which is a shame because he also wrote the songs Stan and Lose Yourself. # It sounds like he was trolling his own audience by making the most obnoxious, ear grading song at the top of his head and the result is a directionless mess with no subtlety whatsoever. # Speaking of directionless mess, the beat is a huge disaster with this obnoxious percussion that sounds like somebody opening and closing CD cases with this unsettling music box melody, a dated-sounding farting synth and sounds of people belching and defecating. It needs to be heard to be believed. # This was not his first single, obviously (His actual first single was Just Don’t Give A Fuck) so the song‘s title is a lie. # This was ranked #7 in Mues and the Rap Critic’s Top 10 Worst Eminem Songs video. # The lyrics can be very disgusting, like in the 2nd verse where he references a sex tape of Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake when they were just KIDS. # The beat is extremely annoying with the ear-piercing sound of multiple pencils tapping a desk. Video Category:2000s Songs Category:2004 Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Eminem Songs